Proof Positive
by Wandering-Recluse
Summary: Someone walks into the most unique restaurant in Sante Fe....and comes out completely changed after meeting 7 special people. One shot.


**My first Rent fic! Well-not really. My first one that I'm putting on fanfic. I really hope that it matches up to people's standards. I pretty much wrote this up in an hour though lol. Reviews are always welcome and-strongly-encouraged.I know the title's stupid but I wanted something original.  
**

**Rent (c) Jonathon Larson

* * *

**I stepped into the first restaurant I saw after getting out of my board meeting in Sante Fe. God knew that all they fed us there was rubber chicken.

It was late October, the 31st to be exact. I suppose it was fitting that the first I saw was called 'Halloween'. I wondered why, it looked as though it was open year-round.

I stepped into the front entry way and sighed as I escaped the sun. It wasn't exactly Hawaii out there but coming from a girl who was a born and bred New Yorker the heat was way different from what I was used to.

I looked around, the place was pretty nice. It wasn't exactly 5-star but it was classy and comfortable.

"Excuse me-may I seat you?" I voice asked me. I looked up, startled. The man who had spoken was wearing normal clothes that looked a little nerdy. He had a red sweater with a blue strip across the front on with black pants. His hair was partially spiked at the front and he was wearing glasses. If I had to guess I would put him in the age range of mid to late 20s.

I tittered nervously. Of course it was me who had lost myself in my thoughts.

"Yes, thank you…." I looked at his nametag that was on his sweater. "Mark. For one please."

He nodded and led me to the second room-the main dining room. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

The room was more comfortable than the front and wasn't made to impress people. The walls were earthly toned but you couldn't really see the paint. They had picture and other objects all over them, like guitars and a sleeve of a coat on one…that was strange. On one wall at the back there was a projector and a screen set up. I wondered if it was there for decoration or if there was going to be something playing later.

Then I noticed the wall that was right beside me. It had the words 'No Day But Today' painted on it.

Obviously this was not a restaurant that was a corporate chain. It had meaning behind it, and memories.

I realized that Mark was still walking and I followed him robotically, taking in the entire atmosphere.

The place was about half-full. I was surprised, this was the corporate part of town, not exactly a place that would attract a lot of attention unless people were like me, starving after a long meeting.

Mark led me to a table, and set down the silverware and menu.

"Either Collins or Roger should be right out with you…" he glanced over at what I presumed led to the kitchen. "Scratch that-it will be Collins. Roger is back with our chef, Mimi…he won't be working for a while." He said with a roll of his eyes and sighed.

I watched as he walked off, perplexed. What kind of restaurant was this?

I took a look at the menu and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head, I'm sure.

The prices were insane! Were they _trying _to overcharge the wealthy clientele? It seemed like it!

I sighed, oh well. It wasn't as though I were paying for this trip anyway. Thank God for small favors.

I decided on what I was going to eat fairly quickly. I looked around to see if I could see anyone who looked like a waiter.

Then, I felt someone at my table. I glanced up into the face of another man. He was holding a notepad and I assumed he was my waiter, though he didn't look like one. He was wearing a hat and a leather duster! I tried to remember what Mark had called him…Colby? No, Carter? No. Collin….Collins! I wondered if it was a nickname.

"Welcome to Halloween. I'm Tom…Collins...damn it, you'd think after 5 years you'd think I'd have gotten it straight." He chuckled, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Is that a New York accent I hear?" I teased, trying to make him more at ease. He grinned even wider.

"Why yes it is. Former East Villiage resident. Moved here about 6 years ago." He replied. I nodded.

"Ever miss NY?" I asked, curiously. He nodded.

"You'll miss New York before you can unpack." He sang. I looked at him, perplexed.

"Sorry-my friend Roger told me that and I didn't believe him. Anyway-wine and beer are on the house. Are you ready to order?"

Well-_that _explained why everything was so high-priced!

I gave him my order and sat back to wait for my meal…and the free wine. Then the 3 bottles of water I drank at the board meeting caught up with me. I slid out of my seat and headed towards the back of the restaurant.

Then, I spotted the private corner banquet in the back. It wasn't occupied but it looked as though it were unnaturally lighted.

I walked over to it and saw something of a shrine. The unnatural lighting was due to the candles that lit the booth. And then there was…everything else. Pictures of Mark, Collins, and the people I assumed were Mimi and Roger, there were 4 other people as well. But who was the other one that took over the majority of the pictures? There were ones of her…him?...dressed in a drag and without one. There were tons of pictures. And then in front of the biggest one was a pair of drumsticks with 7 roses.

7 roses. 8 people in the photo.

It was a shrine to the one who had died.

"Her name was Angel. Halloween was her favorite holiday." A voice explained from behind me, I whirled around-my urge to pee forgotten for the moment.

One of the most beautiful women I had ever seen stood in front of me. With her dark hair, pale skin and beautiful features I'm pretty sure any man would be attracted to her. And one look at her clothing told me she was an anarchist.

She gave me a wan smile.

"I'm Maureen….a word of advice before I disappear-hang around for another hour or so. You'll learn more." Then she turned and walked away.

I blinked then returned to my table. Another hour….yeah-I guess I could stay.

And I did. I sat around drinking wine and taking in the rest of the walls. Finally an hour elapsed.

Mark stood at the back near the projector with a microphone in his hand.

"Excuse me? I'd like to say a few things. Well, we as the staff here would like to say something. Come on out guys." The door to the kitchen opened and all the people I had seen in the photos flooded out. The stood near Mark, who had the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Thank you. I'd just acknowledge what the date today is. Most of you know today as Halloween. But to us it is something more. 7 years ago our friend Angel, passed away from AIDS. She inspired us to open this place, and show that everyone deserves a chance. All the profits from tonight will go to charity to help people with AIDS."

Then who I assumed was Mimi stepped in and took the mic while Mark fiddled with the projector.

"Halloween was Angel's favorite holiday, I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. There was this skinhead that was harassing her...and she just walked right up to him and said:

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman than you'll ever get."

Each person stepped up to the mic, introduced themselves and told a personal story about Angel.

My favorite was Maureen's. She appealed to Angel directly.

"So much more original than any of us, you'd find an old tablecloth on the street and make a dress, then sure enough next year they'd be mass producing it at the gap.

You always said that you were lucky that we were all friends. But it was us baby, who were the lucky ones. "

Finally Mark stepped back up and took the microphone back.

"A year after Angel died I created a documentary. About Angel….and AIDS. I'd like to show it to you tonight. Anyone who wants to leave is welcome."

I turned back and looked. No one left.

Mark nodded and turned the camera on. The first thing I saw was

TODAY 4 U

Proof Positive.

A Mark Cohen Film

**Two hours later**

I left 'Halloween' with tears in my eyes and a memory that I would never forget.

And a piece of Angel in my soul.


End file.
